My Best Friend's Long Lost Brother
by AliceBrandonHale00
Summary: Bella and Alice have been friends forever. They go through everything together. And when Bella's old childhood friend, Jasper Hale and his sister, Rosalie Hale move in, they actually start to form a big family. Then Alice finds out about her long long long lost brothers.. Edward and Emmett Cullen. What'll happen? Original Pairings, don't worry. ExB JxA ExR... R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Good news? own this new fanfic. Please read! R&R! I need good input! I'm taking ideas also! I'm not really sure where I'm taking this. Just read c:**

** Emmett- Guess what?!**

** Me- Whaaaat?!**

** Jasper- YOU don't own us! So HAHAHAHA!**

** Me- You both suck. But guess what?!**

** Emmett and Jasper- Whaaat?!**

** Me- I get to choose what you say in this fanfic! So HAHAHAHA! **

** Alice- When did this become a laugh concert thing-a-ma-jig?**

** Jasper- Hell if I know. ^u^**

Chapter 1: The News

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped as the plate of food hit the front of my shirt. The girl, Lauren, smirked. "Again. I'm sorry." She hissed, then walked away. Alice ran over to me. "Bella! You're a mess! Good thing I have an extra pair of jeans and a sweatshirt at home!" She didn't let me answer, she just dragged me to her Porsche.

I was quiet in the car. Lauren has bullied me since 2nd grade. Being in 10th grade now, you'd think she'd stop, but no. It's just gotten worse. And Jessica makes it worse. The pair just keep it up. Alice, my best friend since we were practically in diapers, has tried time and time again to stop them.

"Bella. Put these on. I'll tell my Dad to come sign us out. We can stay at my house the rest of the day." Alice handed me jeans and a pink hoodie. On a normal day, I'd tell her in fine and we can go back to school, but honestly, I was relieved when she said that. "That's sounds great."

Alice drove us down to her house, after she called her dad, Carlisle, to go sign us out. I called my dad, Charlie, to tell him I wouldn't be riding the bus home. Of course, he didn't really care. We stayed in Alice's room for about four hours. She tried her best to help my self esteem, which just went down the toilet from there.

Buzz. Buzz. I checked my phone to see a text from my mom. "Can u tlk" was written. Alice looked over my shoulder and giggled. "She sure does know how to... Umm... Text." She laughed. "Gimme a sec, Allie Cat." I said as I stepped into the hallway, pressing the call button on my Blackberry. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi, Mom." I answered, running a few fingers through my hair. "Hey! I need to talk to you!" She replied. "Umm.. Ok? What about?" I could mentally feel myself frown. "You remember your old friend, Jasper? Jasper Hale?" I searched my brain. The name seemed familiar. "Kind of.. Why?" Her voice seemed to brighten. "He lives here in Florida! And guess what else! He is moving back to Forks with his sister and parents! You two can catch up!" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me. "That sounds cool. Where will he live?" Then she began to get nervous. "Well.. Her parents have picked a house, but there isn't enough room for Jasper and Rosalie. They are adding onto the home. I talked to Charlie-" I cut her off. "Mom. Don't be nervous. They can have the guest room." It seemed as if the tension just relaxed. "Good. I hope you'd say that! They will be here in two weeks! Love you lots! See you later!" When I heard the dial tone, I knew that conversation was over. "Bella? You alright?" Alice's voice rang through the hallway. "I'm fine. I just have some news."

"Whaaaat?!" She squealed. "And you're NERVOUS?! This is the best! Jasper and Rosalie! What cool names!" Alice was literally jumping up and down on her bed. "This will be soooo mucchhhh fuuuunnnn!" I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. Will you? It's two weeks." Her face fell. "AWW! I want to meet them! How'd you and Jasper become friends?"

Honestly, I had forgotten about Jasper. He was always the quiet kid in preschool. In kindergarten, I think he had a little boy crush on me, but I hardly ever talked to him. In first grade was when we really started talking. This is when I really started remembering him. He came to the board meeting to rant about our assistant principal putting us on silent lunch. We marched outside the doors... And got laughed at. The next week, we started to boycott lunch, which only got us no recess and a visit to the principal's office. The next month, he moved away. I wasn't THAT heartbroken, because we were just friends. Hmm. After thinking about this, he moved right before Lauren came to the school and started bullying me. I wonder what've happened if he'd stayed. And I don't remember his sister, Rosalie. She's probably his younger sister.

After telling Alice this, who sat wide eyed listening, not once interrupting me, my dad came to get me. "Bells?" He called. Esme, Alice's mom, must have let him in. I hugged Alice, got my phone, and ran downstairs, where my dad was waiting. "Bye Esme. Thanks again for letting me stay this afternoon." I hugged my second mother. "Never a problem." She simply replied. We walked outside and I climbed into the front seat of my dad's police cruiser. "How was your day?" He asked, staring at the road. "Fine." I answered. I really didn't wanna talk about Lauren- "Did Lauren do any shit today?" He glanced at me. "She... Spilled her lunch on me." I confessed. He pursued his lips. "Of course she did." I think I heard him mumble "Immature selfless bitch" but I coulda been wrong.

We pulled into the driveway and I immediately unlocked the door and went to the kitchen. Pizza two days ago... Lasagna yesterday. I don't want anymore "Italiano" now. We had a package of fish from Billy's. That'd work. Billy is my uncle. He's Charlie's brother, and Jacob is his adoptive son. Jake and I aren't the "best of friends", but we are acquaintances. He has a crush on me… It really sucks, because I don't see anything in him. Ahh well. It happens.

Billy is Charlie's older brother, so it would make sense that Jacob would be older than me. No. He's four years younger. So he's kind of like a constant shadow when he's with me. It gets old fast. Since I'm an only child, I don't really like having other people my age around to help me, unless they're Alice. But, with Jasper and Rosalie coming, I'll have to change my habits. Like better food for instance. Can't have junk EVERY night, can we?

I was just about done setting the table when the telephone rang. "Charlie?" I called. "I got it." He replied. I nodded to myself as I got the knives and forks, then put our fish on the plates and laid it out. I pulled Charlie's chair out, knowing he should be off the phone in just a second. He never talks to someone too long. "Bella!" I heard Charlie's exasperated voice. "What? What is it?" I hurried to the living room. "Charlie had the phone out to me. I hesitantly took it from him. "What is it?" I asked, putting it to my ear. "Bella", Esme sounded petrified. "Yes, Esme?" My voice started to shake. "Carlisle got in a car accident. They think he only has about a week to live, unless a miracle occurs"

**End Chapter.**

**So Whatcha think? Good? Bad? The worst thing you've ever read? I need to know! Please REVIEW! And follow it so you know when I add. If I don't add every week, shoot me. Cx Please don't. I need to live. xDD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT! Next Chapter is up! Yay! SHOUT OUT to Mrs Isabella Cullen ! Read her stories! She's such a great writer! AND I'M SO SORRY! I went to New York for school with Mrs Isabella Cullen this week so I couldn't update! But I'm back now! Hooray! cx**

**Emmett- New chapter!**

**Rose- Of course there is. She never leaves us hanging!**

**Bella- What's it about-**

**Emmett- JUST SHUT UP AND READ!**

I couldn't move. Actually, about thirty seconds later, I realized I had dropped the phone. Carlisle? In a car wreck?

Charlie had to shake me to get me back to reality. He grabbed the phone and handed it to me. "Bella?! Are you there?" Alice's voice filled the phone. "I'm coming to your house, Alice." I replied. "No-" But she didn't get to answer. I had hung up. I grabbed my keys, said bye to Charlie, and drove off in my truck.

When I arrived, police cars were parked in the driveway. If they were there, I bet Charlie was on his way, since he was the Chief. I pushed pass them, not looking at the ambulance that was in the driveway. I had to get to Alice.

She was on the couch, sobbing. The TV was on a sports station, but the volume was low. "Alice..." I spoke softly as I sat next to her. "Bella." She looked up and wrapped her little arms around me. I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder. "Why..?" She asked. I just shook my head. "Shh. It's ok. Carlisle will be ok." She looked up at me. "He's gonna die! Did you see him?!" She screeched. My face fell. "I'm sorry, Allie Cat." She sniffled. Esme came into the room then, her eyes red from crying. "Bella. You didn't have to come. It's late. You should go on home. School is tomorrow." I peeked out the window, and saw Charlie talking to another police officer. I shook my head. "Charlie's here. He wouldn't want me to be home alone. I'm fine." Esme nodded. "Alright-" but Alice's head shot up. "Mom? C-Can she stay tonight?" Esme nodded. "Of course. If she wants to." I let a smile escape my lips. "Of course I'll stay." She smiled ever so slightly.

Around 11:00 that night, the police started packing up. Charlie knew I was staying, and I had extra clothes over here anyways. The ambulance drove off with Carlisle, to Forks Hospital. Alice and I went to her room, where she got out the bottom of her pull-out bed. She let me have the top, after 10 minutes of arguing, because I gave in. Im never am able to win an argument against Alice.

That night I had horrible nightmares. And it wasn't like one huge dream, the nightmares would end, and then if have a whole other story going on. Alice woke me up about 10 times in the night because I started whimpering and talking in my sleep, which I didn't disagree doing. At 6:00 AM, Alice's alarm clock went off. We both groaned. "Who's getting in the shower first?" I asked, and Alice pointed to me, plopping her head back on her pillow. I wanted to go first anyways.

I went down the hall to her bathroom, carrying my clothes. It was great having a best friend that was also an only child. But then my mind went to the two teenagers who were coming to live with me in 13 days. Oh yeah. I was keeping count.

I climbed into the warm shower and started washing my hair, thinking about Carlisle. How's he doing? Can he move? Does he remember us? The last thing I wanted was him to lose is memory. I guess I'd find out after school.

I climbed out, wrapped a towel around me, and walked back to Alice's room. She was sitting on the corner of her bed, head in her hands, weeping. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen. "Alice. It's time to get in." I whispered. She nodded, wiped her face, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair, my mind trying, but failing, at forgetting Alice's sorrowful face.

This accident shows how fast rumors can spread in Forks, Washington. First, we heard the truth, but as I went through my classes, they changed. By the time it was dismissal, apparently, my dad got in a fight with Carlisle at a bar and ended up driving over him that night. That escalated quickly.

Esme picked both Alice and I up and we headed to the hospital. Esme was fidgety the entire ride. "It's ok Mom." Alice said from the backseat, next to me. She usually sits in the front, but since I'm with her we both sit in the back. Esme shook her head. "I know it is." Alice tilted her head. "Then why're you fidgety?" She asked. Esme just shook her head again. "It's something else. I'll tell you later." Alice looked to me, concern showing in her eyes.

When we got the the third floor, the fatality floor, the receptionist told us which way "Cullen, Carlisle" is. "Room 387" Alice said, reading the screen. Esme was chewing on her bottom lip. I led the way down the hall.

Alice slowly opened the door to show a badly hurt Carlisle. "Daddy!" Alice whimpered as she walked to him. He was badly bruised, and had casts that covered his body. He smiled weakly. "H-Hey girls." Esme sat down in a chair next to the bed while I leaned against the wall next to Alice, who already had tears forming in her eyes. I hugged her. Carlisle frowned slightly. "The- the doctor said I'm getting better.." And that's when I realized it. He. Was. Talking. He. Was. Smiling. He may just be ok.

"Umm.." Carlisle weakly tried to clear his throat. "When's Jasper and Rosalie coming?" I thought. "Thirteen Days" I answered. He nodded. "That's.. good." Esme shifted uneasily in her chair. "What's wrong, Mom?" Esme shook her head. "You haven't told her-" Carlisle started, but Esme cut him off. "No." I scratched my forehead. "Tell me what?" Alice stated. "Nothing." Esme whispered.

When we got in the car to go back to Alice's, Esme started rushing her words. "Alice I need to tell you something." Alice tilted her head. "Ok?" Her mom took an uneasy breath. I frowned. What could be so bad or what news is there? Is someone dead? "Alice. You aren't an only child." Alice gasped. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?! WHY?! MOM, WHY-" but she cut her off. "No! You have two older brothers." Alice tilted her head. "How come I've never seen them?"

"Because.. Carlisle and I put them up for adoption. We wanted a girl. Well, we had Emmett, then kept him for three years, then had Edward. Well, we didn't want two boys, so we put them up. Then, one year later, I got pregnant with you. D-Don't be mad at me, Alice. Your father and I were both young. We wanted a girl. And we didn't know what to do with the boys. It was terrible of us to do that. And keep it from you."

Alice thought for a second, letting the information sink in. "Why're you telling me this now? I mean Mom, you had 18 years to just say 'Hey Alice, just so you know you have two older brothers!' Why do I need to learn about this now?"

Esme sighed. "Because their adoptive parents don't have enough money to send them to college, and don't want them anymore. Even if they are 22 and 19." Wow. Edward is one year older than me. While Emmett is four years. They could've been there the day in first grade when Alice broke her arm. They could have been there when Alice rode her first roller coaster and cried until she finally gave in.. And ended up loving it. She didn't get the experience to have protective big brothers. Of course I didn't, but Alice atleast HAS other siblings. I guess this is what was rolling through my best friend's mind, because the look of fury crossed her face.

"Mom! You've kept this from me! I HAVE TWO OLDER BROTHERS! Wait. So I'm going to meet them?" Esme nodded. "They are coming three days after Jasper and Rosalie come to Bella's.

Well, now I have two childhood friends who I really don't remember coming to stay at my house, while Alice is having to meet her two big brothers. Her long lost brothers. That Esme and Carlisle just got back in touch with. Every family has a deep dark secret, and Alice just figured hers out. 

**Good? Sucky? Should I just stop writing? I dunno. Hmm.. What to do. What to do. Next Chapter will be up in a matter of minutes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Never will I own Twilight. I'm sorry. But I DO own my stories' plots! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Jasper- Where's Emmett?**

**Bella- I dunno. He doesn't need to be here. **

**Alice- Agreed. **

Bella's POV-

I woke up laying across Alice's lap. I yawned and looked at the clock from my position. 11:17 AM. Today Jasper and Rosalie come at 12:30 PM. I leaned back until it dawned on me.

"SHIT!" I yelled, making Alice snap out of her slumber. "Sorry." I quickly added. "What's wrong?" She asked, half asleep. "Jasper and Rosalie come in about an hour. I need to get ready." Honestly, I was gonna go home last night, but Alice and I just kept talking and talking until we fell asleep on each other. I know Charlie won't mind. He never does. "I have some clothes for you." Of course she does. How could I forget?

I got up, and playfully threw the blanket we were sharing on Alice's head. "You wanna meet them too, don't ya? Well get ready." She grinned, and got up, following me to her closet.

I got into a blue tank top and black cardigan, with jeans and black converse. Alice, dressed in a light pink 3 quarter length shirt with a denim vest, black jeans, pink wedges, and a cute pink hat. We looked pretty good, considering it was a Sunday morning.

I called Charlie to tell him that Alice and I were gonna pick up Jasper and Rosalie in my truck, so he can just get the house ready. Yeah. The only thing he'll probably do is wash the dirty dishes, at most.

We both climbed in the trunk, and the motor roared to life. Esme waved from the window in the kitchen, and we returned the wave. I looked at Alice. "You know that no matter what happens with Jasper and Rosalie, or Emmett and Edward, that you'll always be my best friend. My sister. She nodded then laughed. "What if you marry... Edward! I could be like your sister in law!" I giggled. "I guess that's our only hope!" I joked. No, I won't think of Edward that way. Or Emmett. They are my sister's brothers. It ain't gonna happen.

We pulled up to the "Arrival" area. I had been texting Jasper a few days ago, so he knew I'd tell him what vehicle to look for. I texted him. "Hey, Jasper! I'm picking you up without Charlie. It's an old beat up truck you'll be looking for :)" in about a minute, he replied with "K. (: Can't wait to see you!"

Alice and I waited for another 5 minutes, watching the people file out. I remember Jasper being blond, so I looked for any blonde guys with girls. One couple caught my eye. First off, they both looked so lost, but I saw the glint of déjà vu in the man's eyes.

"There they are!" I squealed. Alice looked up. "How do you know? Have you seen a picture of him?" I shook my head. "No. But I can just tell." Sure enough, the girl- May I see she was GORGEOUS. Long blonde hair and a supermodel face, with brilliant blue eyes that matched the boy's- Pointed to my truck and I waved to them. Jasper smiled and they walked over, climbing in the backseat.

"Hey Jasper!" I greeted him. "Hiya Bella!" He replied. "This is my older sister, Rosalie. You two never met because we didn't go to the same elementary school when we were kids." Rosalie and I shook hands. It was awkward, because I had to reach behind me. "And this is Alice Cullen, my best friend since we were babies. Alice this is Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale." Alice smiled politely. "Hello!" They both greeted her as well.

"So Bella," Jasper started as we were driving out of the parking lot. "You don't have any siblings? Charlie hasn't remarried?" I sighed. "No. I want him to find someone. It gets lonely at home." Rosalie nodded, then turned to Alice. "And what about you, Alice? Do you have any siblings? If so, we really wanna meet them! It's gonna be hard.. Having to live in a new place."

Alice shot me a terrified look at first, but answered without needing me. "Well, for the past eighteen years I've been told I'm an only child. But after my father's accident, my mother told me that I have two older brothers. They were put up for adoption because my parents wanted a girl. Well, their adoptive parents don't have enough money to send the older one, Emmett to college, and Edward, to college next year. To sum it up, they just don't want them anymore."

They both sat there, wide eyed, until Jasper spoke up. "Wait. Accident. Your father is gone?" Alice shook her head. "No. He was close. But he's doing better. That happened about two weeks ago. He's still in the hospital." The siblings nodded. "So. You said college. How old are your brothers?" Alice tilted her head, trying to remember. "Emmett is... 22 and Edward is 19." Rosalie's face brightened. "I'm 22! And you know Jazz is 18. Like you two." I nodded. "Cool! So Emmett won't feel like he's the oldest."

We pulled up to my house and Alice got out their bags. I unlocked the door since Charlie was at the station, so we had the house to ourselves. I showed them the guest room, and Alice put on some left over stew. In about 20 minutes, lunch was ready and the Hale's were unpacked. I poured us all a bowl and we walked to the living room. For the next hour we just sat, talking and laughing. It was good for me, because I thought they would be hard to keep happy, but they are really easy. But mainly it was good for Alice. She got some stress taken off of her shoulders. About Carlisle, about being angry at her parents, and not worrying about her new brothers that were coming in three days.

Jasper is very calm, but has a great personality. Rosalie is a fashionista, but really polite and nice. I know the four of us were already great friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I just posted the final chapter for "Young Love at First Sight"! So good thing is, for people that like this one, I'll be updating this more and more! Hooray! Alright. Enjoy, lovelies. **

**~AliceBrandonHale00**

Alice's POV-

"Bella? Do I need to make more coffee?" Jasper asked from the couch. Rosalie was still asleep upstairs, and so it was just Jasper, Bells, and I sitting in the living room.

"I'll make some." She jumped up. "Can I have some?" I asked, knowing my face looked too innocent. Bella cocked an eyebrow. "You'll get even more hyper than usual, Allie Cat." Without a word, she went to the kitchen.

"Allie Cat. I like that nickname." Jasper grinned. "Thanks." I replied. Jasper's really nice to me, and I think he's very handsome. Rosalie is also very kind though. She acts so motherly... And I know she is keeping something from us. It'll just take time until she's ready.

Anyway, the Hale's have been here for a few days, and are already apart of the family. But.. I'm very stressed. Edward and Emmett come tomorrow. Will they like me? I'm their little sister that didn't have to go through what they did. I'm the one my parents wanted. Will they hate me because of it? I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

Rose came down about an hour later, completely dressed. She poured herself some coffee, and grabbed a plate with two pancakes and a piece of bacon, then sat down on her knees at the coffee table in the living room. Jasper, being the brother, lifted his feet playfully and rested them on her shoulders. "Get your dirty feet off of me!" She wriggled, trying to get loose. He rolled his eyes and lowered them to her lap. I giggled. "Y'all are such good siblings."

Bella walked back in at that time, carrying two coffees in her hands. She handed one to Jasper and kept one for herself. I grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

Rose had been saying she wanted to go to Forks Outlet Mall, Jasper wanted to go to the museum and look at the Civil War exhibits, since he was going to major in History in college. Bella and I were up to anything, and a few minutes later it was settled. I would take Jasper to the museum, since for the first time in forever I wasn't up to shopping, an Bella would go with Rosalie, even though she hates shopping, to show her around and help her buy a few new outfits.

I showered and curled my short hair so it bent under chin, then put on a Saks purple dress, with a coordinating jacket, and black leather boots from Nine West. Bella and Rosalie didn't try as much as I did. They left in sweatshirts.

I walked down the stairs where Jasper was putting away the dishes from the dishwasher into the cabinet. "Ready?" I asked. He turned to me, and I'm not sure, but it looked like his cheeks went pink and he looked to the floor. "I-I would've dressed nicer. Do I need to go change?" He asked. I shook my head. "'Course not." He somewhat grinned. "Alright, Miss Alice."

I grabbed my keys and locked Bella's door. Yes, I had an extra key to it.

We both got in, and I drove off. "So." He started after about five minutes. "Your brothers are coming tomorrow. You'll be busy?" I shrugged. "Dunno. If they want nothing to do with me, then I won't to them either. But, if they like me, then y'all can come to my house and we can all talk. But, some days I feel as if Bella is the only one who even cares about me."

He nudged my arm playfully. "You know, I'll always care about ya. You're too bouncy and hyper and beautiful to have anyone not like you." I felt my cheeks flush pink. He cleared his throat. "I mean.. Um. I-It says the museum is in two rights. Is that correct?" I solemnly nodded. "Ye-Yep." It was silent the rest of the way.

Jasper is the master at history. I actually learned more from him than from the plaques that spoke about each of the interesting pieces of old material, weapons, anything. It was really funny to watch him as he'd eye each of the old things and make some statement about how magnificent it looked and which side of the war it was from.

Rinnnng~ I hit the answer button on my cellphone. "Bella?" I asked. "Hey Allie Cat. Rose and I are done shopping, but want to get something to eat. Y'all are in no rush, we can just meet back at my house after we've all eaten." Jasper was standing next to me, listening. He nodded to me, and I returned the gesture. "Sure. Ok. We'll see you two at your house. Bye!" I replied and Bella hung up.

"Alright Jazz. Where do you wanna eat?" I asked. He grinned at the nickname I decided to call him. "Umm. Well, is that Mexican restaurant still open? I know it's been like 1,000 years," He laughed. "Tony's Pizza?" I asked, holding back giggles myself. He nodded. "Yeah. That's still open. Wanna go?" He nodded again. "Ok. Let's go."

"I'll have the cheese enchiladas." I told the waitress. "And for you, sir?" She asked. She. Was. Drooling over him. I don't know why that made me a bit jealous. Why should I be jealous? Stupid teenage hormones. "The chicken quesadillas, please." She wrote it down then left. He started laughing. "You look pissed, Allie. Are you alright?" My cheeks flooded pink again. Shit. "I'm fine." I simply replied. "You looked at the waitress like you could kill her."

Did I? Oops. "Oh?" Was my smart answer. Way to go, Alice. He nodded. "If I didn't know better, I thought you were jealous or something." My hand froze in the place where my chip had been dunked in the salsa. Aw crap.

We ate, then jumped back in the car and went back to Bella's. Atleast it wasn't awkward. We told each other stories and laughed a lot.

By the time we were in Bella's driveway, our cheeks were hurting as we cried and gasped trying to get air. "You said that to him?" I asked through fits of giggles. "Yeah! He was pissing me off! I mean, it's an ice cream shop! Who sells perfume at a place like that! I swear he must've had something wrong with him." I grinned. "But you shouldn't have said that he could just take his fist and shove it up his a-" But I was cut off by the horn honking beside us.

Bella rolled her window down. "Y'all didn't even realize we weren't home yet! We've been yelling to you both for the past 10 minutes!" Rose looked to us, smirking. "C'mon, love birds."

Love birds? Hmmph. Oh well.

We walked in the house and all four of us passed out on the couch. Can't be tired for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well! Another chapter up already! I feel so awesome! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! And also read "Young Love at First Sight" as well! Thanks! **

**~AliceBrandonHale00**

Alice's POV-

"When are they arriving?" Rosalie asked as we sat by the baggage claim at Terminal C. "Around 2:00." I answered. "What time is it now?" Jasper asked. "1:45." Bella said.

We were so bored. Mom and Dad were here, but they were talking about Dad's job and stuff. Charlie is at our house, getting the meal put out. But I know my best friend's dad. He probably has the Flat Screen on watching the Nationals play. (The Nationals is Forks' baseball team.)

"I'm hungry." Bella said. "Alright. Well, Starbucks is over there, and a Smoothie King is around the corner. But McDonald's is like.. Right there." I giggled, pointing right behind us. Bella bit her lip, a bad habit when she's thinking, or embarrassed.

"I'll get a Frappacino." She said. "Oh! Get me one too! I want a Java Chip. Thanks!" I gave her give dollars. "Alright. Anyone else need anything?" Jasper and Rosalie said no, while Mom wanted a cake pop. Bella ran over to the line.

That's when I got the text. From Edward. "Landed." Was what was put. I texted back "K." What was I supposed to say? "Oh jeez. Can't wait to meet you big brother!" That just doesn't sound good.

"Mom. Dad. They landed." I choked out. I was scared. I thought they may want to meet me.. But what if they don't want a part of me? Because I WAS the third child.. The wanted child.

Bella and I sipped our coffee as we watched the various kinds of people file out of the hallway that is connected to plane. I didn't see anybody who looked like what I thought Edward and Emmett would look like, until the last few people emerged. There they were.

Emmett was very muscular. Like scary muscular. I felt scared of him. He had very short jet black hair the stick to his head, with baby blue eyes. He looked VERY intimidating.

Edward, on the other hand, was smaller. He still had visible muscle, but he had very bright green eyes. If he wasn't my brother, I'd think he was very attractive. He had bronze hair, that hung on top of his head in a tangled mess.

They were both looking around. They didn't SEEM that unhappy, Edward looked relieved.

"Over here!" Dad called. They both turned their heads to look at my dad- no. OUR dad.

"Hey." Emmett said as he walked over. He saw Jasper, Rose, Bella and I. And smiled warmly. "I'm Emmett. And since I heard that my little sister has very short, spiky hair, I think that's you." He pointed at me. I smiled. "Yes. I'm Alice." I'm reached my hand out to shake his hand, but instead was engulfed in a huge hug. "Nice to meet cha, Little Sis." He ruffled my hair.

Edward was glancing around, but I didn't miss the part that Bella's eyes were locked on him. And when he looks to her, his green eyes shone with lust. "Okaay." Jasper said awkwardly. "I'm Alice. You must be Edward." I said in a friendly tone.

"Hi." He said softly. Good thing was, he did hug me. "You're kinda short, aren't ya?" Emmett joked. "Hey now. Hush." I grinned. Jasper reached out his hand to Emmett. "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." Emmett smiled. "Are you Alice's boyfriend or something?" Emmett cocked an eyebrow. "No." I said, feeling the blush creep on to my cheeks. Rosalie went to Emmett and shook his hand. Emmett's eyes popped out of his head. "Um.. Umm... Hey. Can I say, you are stunning." Rosalie blushed. "Why thank you. I'm Rosalie Hale. Jasper's older sister."

Bella and Edward shook hands, but they didn't say anything. They just stared at each other. Weird. Bella snapped out if it and shook Emmett's hand as well. "I'm Bella Swan. Alice's best friend for as long as I can remember."

Well, once we got into the car, we heard about how the guys have been, and where they've lived, and so on and so on. But.. I still couldn't shake the feeling that they didn't like me. And I'd have to live with them from now on. Oh, Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!**

**Well, hiya! Haven't updated in a while! cx Good thing is, I'm posting another right after this! Who's ready for some games? c: Please review with some ideas! If one motivates me enough, I'll mention you in my upcoming chapters! Thanks so much!**

**~AliceBrandonHale00**

Bella's POV-

He was beautiful. And he kept staring at me through dinner.

"Edward?" Alice asked. It took him a few seconds to even realize that his name was being called. He looked in pain when he looked away from me. What was wrong with me? My heart sank. He didn't like me.

"Yes?" He asked. "Did you say that you had other adopted siblings?" Alice was trying to get something out of him. He'd been very quiet over dinner. But I wanted him to keep talking. His voice was so velvety.. And smooth.

"No. Our adopted parents had two girls. They're 11 this year." I almost melted. "I... See." Alice was looking at me with a weird expression. I looked down to my plate, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Welp. I'm finished." Emmett sat back in his chair. He had had more than three helpings of the gumbo that Esme made. "Thank you, for the meal, Mom." He smiled sadly. "Now, when y'all are done, who wants to play a cool game?" Edward's eyes popped out of his head. "Not truth or dare." He grumbled.

"Course not, brah." He said with a fake, but funny, Florida-Southern accent. "Nah. We're gonna play Ultimate Hide and Seek." Edward actually grinned. "What if they can't play?"

"Course they can... Bro." Emmett said. I helped Alice and Jasper clean up, and then Rose, Jazz, Allie, and I met the newest members of our family outside in the backyard.

"Alright. How do we play?" Jasper asked. "Okay." Edward actually started talking, grinning. "I will count first. The people hiding find a spot and sit. I will finish counting. And," Edward took out the red hand towel that he asked Esme for. "I'll start looking around. When I find someone, I'll throw them the towel, and run away. The new person turns into the newest seeker. It's their job to find the next person, give them the towel, and they go find the next person, on and on."

I tilted my head. "Sounds easy enough." Edward smirked. "But! After you've had the towel, and given it to someone else, you have to find me." Ohhh.

"Ah. I get it. Okay. So start counting!" Rosalie smiled, already excited. Edward went over to a tree. "I'll count to thirty!" He called. I knew the BEST place ever to hide. I've hid there ever since Alice and I were kids. I ran over by the front of the house and on the other side, so everyone who saw me, would think I went through the side door. I slid inside the outdoor shed, and positioned myself between the two cabinets, in one of the corners.

I heard footsteps sometimes, maybe even a peek into the shed, but no one came in. Until I heard it. "Hmm." The velvety voice whispered. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't see the towel on him, so he must've had the same idea to hide.

He walked towards me, still not noticing me though. I was in the shadows, so really I was invisible.

Oh jeez. He sat, right next to me. It was me, behind the first cabinet, then him, behind the second. I don't know how I lived without a gasp of air.

But with my luck, what happens. A cockroach scurries right by my foot. Ok. I'm alright with spiders, and I'm alright with mice. But roaches? HELL TO THE NO. I screamed and stood up immediately. Well, of course that made Edward scream, since he had no clue I was there.

"Bella?" He asked, throwing his hand to his chest. "I-I'm sorry.." What else could I say? For about a minute we just stood there, staring at each other. Great.

**This chapter was kind of cool to write, because it starts Bella and Edward's relationship, plus you get some Emmett. cx WARNING- Emmett will not be AS stupid in this one as he is in "Young Love At First Sight." REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothing .-. **

**Please visit my bestie's, Mrs Isabella Cullen's, fanfiction as well! Her story is great! cx MUAH! Love ya sweetie! Mrs Isabella Cullen cx REVIEW FOR MINE TOO PLEASE! I need reviews for "Young Love at First Sight" as well, because I don't know if I should do another like that or not. So, please help! **

"Um." Was all he managed to get out. He kept his eyes locked on mine, and he slowly leaned against the wall. "You scared me." He said. "Yeah. The cockroach scared me. I guess we hate things jumping out at us." Isabella Swan! You are so stupid!

He laughed quietly. "I guess so."

"So. Who has the towel?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Umm. Everyone has has the towel except Jasper... That's his name right?" I nodded. "He has an eye for Alice." He grinned crookedly, instantly making my knees go weak. "Yeah. Um.. Alice likes him. I'm pretty sure."

He nodded, then speak of the devil, Jasper appears in the shed. "BAM!" He throws me the towel. Edward laughs, and Jasper grins. "Alright. Now you gotta give-" but I cut the beautiful voice off, throwing the towel at him. "Aw. I shoulda just ran. Alright. Game's over. We're back at the beginning."

We all walked out of the shed. "GUYS. ITS OVER." We heard Emmett yell. He walked around the house. Alice and Jasper behind him, and Rosalie coming from the other side.

"Aww. I wanna play another game!" Rosalie said. Emmett grinned. "7 minutes of heaven?" Everyone agreed. "This can get awkward very fast." Jasper said, sitting down with a water bottle. I sat between Alice and Rosalie, Jasper sat beside Rose, and Edward sat next to him, making Emmett sit between him and Alice.

"Alright. I'll spin first." Rosalie said. She spun, and it landed on Jasper. "Alright." Jasper said slowly, spinning it. It landed on me. Shit.

"Whoa." Emmett's eyes popped out of his head. "Um.. Ok. Go in there!" He pushed us in the closet, the shut the light off, since the switch was on the outside of the door. "I know you like Alice." I smiled. I saw his teeth glow in the darkness. "She's.. Perfect."

I leaned against the door. "Y'all are perfect for each other. Both of you are just.. Adorable together."

Jasper grinned. "Thanks. So, should I ask her out?" I nodded. "You should. Now, if you happen to marry her one day, you know I'll be your 'Sister- In- Law from another Mister.' He laughed. "Yeah."

Even though we hadn't really remembered each other, and I'd only seen him again for a few days, he felt like a brother to me. I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him, giving him the biggest sisterly hug I could manage. And he hugged back just as tight, then kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Bella."

Emmett opened the door. "Oh thank god. Y'all aren't making out." He grinned, as if he'd known us since we were babies.

"Eww. She's like my sister." Jasper said, and I nodded, mirroring his face. We walked back to the circle and sat down.

"Ok! So. Rosalie, you spin next." I said. "Alright." She smiled, spinning. It landed on Emmett. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide his smile. Edward got up, and I went with him to the closet with them. He turned off the light, and I shut the door.

"I'm honestly afraid to open the door." Edward mumbled. "You think?" I giggled. He grinned his lopsided grin, and I had to look to my feet to hide the blush that would appear on my cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning towards me. "I-I'm fine." I choked out.

He checked his watch. "Hm. It's time." I slowly turned the knob. When Edward flipped the switch on, Emmett and Rosalie both jumped. Emm was pushed against the wall, and Rose was against him. Edward and I started laughing though because of the lipstick stains all over his face.

"Get out here. Love birds." Edward grinned.

They sat down.

"So." Alice started. "Who's next?"

**YAY! Two more up! So, sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I think it's fun. Cx So? Who do you think will go into the closet next? What will they talk about? Hmm? I really want your opinion, because, I'm not sure yet cx Review what you think! I really want your ideas, and don't forget, I'll mention you if I like your review enough!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Hey! Yeah, sorry. cx This isn't an actual new chapter. I just wanted to ask you all to take 34 seconds out of your time to go vote at the poll I just created! I need to know what people think. ****_AND BE HONEST_****. Don't just click it to make me happy. I seriously wanna know what y'all think. Thanks, soooo much! And I'll let y'all know what the poll will show when I close it! It will only be up for three weeks! SO VOTE NOW! **

**Hehe!~ Thanks so much! **

**~AliceBrandonHale00**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just a quick heads up! I have added my poll onto my profile, so it's easier to find and get to! Please vote!**

**~AliceBrandonHale00**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! cx So, I apologize for always giving you one tiny chapter all the time. So, to make up for that, here's a long one! You're welcome! Please review, it keeps up the spirit of my writing and lets me know that people are ACTUALLY reading it. So, please review? Here is the next chapter.**

"Hm. Alice? You can go next." Alice smiled. "Ok!" She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Jasper. They both blushed. "Go on." Rosalie shooed them with her hand, and walked to the closet with them, shutting the door and turning off the light.

"So. Emmett." Edward grinned while we waited.

"Yeah?" He asked, licking his finger then rubbing his cheek, trying-and failing- to get Rosalie's water proof lipstick off.

"You and Rose, huh?" I smiled, speaking what Edward was about to say. "Psh.. Um... Yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"And Alice and Jasper are probably getting it on!" Rosalie giggled from near the closet, having heard our conversation. "Now, you and Edward need to get together!"

I felt the warmth creep onto my cheeks. I shot a glance to Edward, and he looked down. Emmett awkwardly cleared his throat. "Or, maybe not."

Alice's POV-

We stepped into the closet, and my heart started to race. I really had strong feelings toward Jasper.. Like, stronger than ever before.

"Is.. Is this saliva?" Jasper asked, rubbing his fingers quickly over his jeans. "It was on the wall."

"Probably. Emmett and Rose were here."

He nodded. "Um. Alice?"

"Yes?" I asked. I blink, feeling the sudden tension.

"I really want to say that.. Ever since I've laid eyes on you, I've liked you. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but it's been aching in my chest not to tell you. I just need you to know that even if you don't like me back, I hope we can still be-"

But I cut him off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could endure. He seemed startled, but kissed me back softly.

".. Friends." He said as I pulled away. It took me a minute to register that he was so surprised and finished his sentence from before.

"Why can't we be... More than friends?" I started stumbling over my words. I knew my cheeks were tomato red.

He opened his mouth to answer, but then, the door jerked opened. "Time to come out!" Rosalie giggled. We sat down. "That'd be great." He mumbled once we were seated.

"What would be great?" Emmett asked. "Nothing." I answered, grinning bashfully.

"I'm not buying that." Emmett murmured.

"Hey. Guys it's getting late." Jasper said.

I checked the time. True. It was about 5:00. I knew Charlie would be home by now, and he'd be wanting dinner.

"Um.. Since y'all rode in Alice's car, I can drive you." Edward said, looking to Jasper, then Rosalie, and finally me. "That'd be great. Thanks, Edward." Rosalie smiled. He nodded.

We piled into Esme's minivan. I got in the front with Edward, and Jasper and Rosalie sat in the backseat, paying full attention to their cellphones. Both were probably texting Alice and Emmett.

"Oh.. Crap." I said. "What is it?" Edward asked. "I gotta get groceries for dinner. You can just drop us off and I'll go in my truck. My house is the next right." He nodded, but hesitated. "I can drive you to the store. It wouldn't be any trouble. We could drop off Rosalie and Jasper, so they could see what we need to buy.

"That sounds... Great." I smiled, my heart fluttering. He smiled back.

After we dropped the siblings off, Edwards and I made the 25 minute drive to the big grocery store. "Alright. Rosalie said we have the most things to make chicken tacos. We need the taco shells, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Charlie already has chicken."

Edward nodded as we walked in the big place.

"Taco shells?" He picked up a box and put them in the basket. Some guy frowned at Edward while walking by. He glared back to him.

"Do you know him?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well. What's next? Tomatoes?" He bagged up some, while I got the lettuce.

"So. What are your hobbies?" I asked as we walked around the grocery store, me picking up things that I knew we needed at home.

"I play piano." He murmured.

"Really?" I asked. He grinned, clearly pleased that I was impressed. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks. What do you do?" He asked.

"Oh.. I can't do anything. I'm terrible." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Well. You can cook. So that's a start. You could be a five star chef!" We both started laughing. "Maybe!" I said, and we kept walking.

I checked out, and was about to unlock the car, when the same guy, a girl, and another boy that was African American came over to our car.

"This is the place where we always park." The girl said, shooting a glare to me. "Well, we're about to leave, so you can have it back." I said, trying to be polite.

"Why're you smiling?" The African American asked. "I'm- I'm just trying to be nice." I responded. "C'mon Bella." Edward took my wrist and pulled me to the passenger's side.

"Hey!" The the same guy from inside said. He pulled a knife pIt of his pocket and grabbed Edward, putting it against his throat.

I gasped. "Listen here. You could have a gun in the truck and were planning to kill us. So, we can kill you first." Edward growled softly, and did something I never thought he'd do. He slithered under the guys arm, took the knife, and punched him.

"Hey! Victoria! Get'em" the man yelled from the floor.

"Don't even touch me. Or her." Edward said, aiming the knife at them.

"Hey!" That's when I heard the cop car. "Edward! Go!" I rushed into the truck and Edward did the same, and we sped off.

But, the cruiser followed us. "Just keep driving." I said. He looked at me, and I thought that for a second that he was gonna yell at me, but he looked awestruck.

The cops surrounded us, and we stopped. The grabbed both of us out of the car and pushed us into one of the three cats that were streaming blue, red, and white lights.

We didn't say anything, when we first got in. But then Edward spoke.

"We just.. Ran from cops. We're so dead." And instead of yelling at me, as I thought he would, we both started laughing!

"Oh my god! Everyone will be wondering where dinner is!" I laughed. He shook his head, cracking up.

The cops got in the car, and asked us questions, mainly settling on the topic of why we ran. We both said that it just felt right. Let's just say the cops thought we were insane. But, they let us go.

"Where were y'all?" Jasper said as he met us at the truck, taking a bag of groceries. Edward winked at me. I smiled back. "I just.. Drove Edward around the town for a while, letting him look at everything."

"Well, I think you forgot that non of is here can cook." He grinned. "Oh hush." I giggled, hitting his arm lightly.

"Edward? Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked as I put the chicken on the stove to heat it. "Sure. I'll call Esme."

"Hey. Go ahead and invite them all over." I said. He nodded, putting his phone to his ear.

I continued cooking, not really paying attention to the conversation Edward had with one of his family members, until I heard him say that all of them were coming.

"They're here!" Charlie called a few minutes later. Carlisle appeared first, still using the cane that the hospital had given him. He gave a small smile to us.

"Bella!" Alice said, pulling me into a big hug. "Hiya, Allie Cat." I ruffled her hair.

Edward and I sat the plates on the table, and put the food on the counter so it was more like a Buffett.

"So. How was the grocery store?" Rosalie asked. "Packed?"

I shrugged, swallowing another bite of the taco to keep from laughing. She nodded her head.

"I can help you clean up, Bells." Jasper said, picking up his plate, and two others after everyone had finished. Edward took his to the sink, and started wrapping up the chicken to have for leftovers.

"Guys! Come in here!" Emmett said from the living room. "What what?" We all appeared at the door.

Emmett had one of my hamsters, Mr. Reginald, and was cooing and rocking it.

"It's adorable! What's it's name?" He asked. "That's Mr. Reginald." I said. "Reginald? Bella. Why'd you name it that?" Edward asked.

"Reginald was Bella's first crush's name. We were in 2nd grade." Alice said, grinning. I smiled, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"And that's Missie." Jasper said, having already had this conversation with me. Emmett grinned. "And what's that little runt's name?" Emmett points at the little brown one, with the white circle on his left eye.

"That's Martin." I said. Rosalie reached in and picked him up. "He's my favorite."

"Oh my god! We should have a hamster race!" Emmett said.

So, ten minutes later, we had cleared the coffee table off, and made three little tracks, each about 4 inches wide.

"Go Mr. Reginald!" Edward cheered, alongside Alice. Rosalie and Emmett claimed Martin, so Jasper and I ended up with Missie.

"Ready, set, go!" Alice chirped. At that time, Edward placed a treat at the end of the track. Missie took off immediately, Mr. Reginald sat, studying the track, and Martin slowly walked down the track.

"And... Missie wins!" Jasper said, and gave me a high five.

Emmett gave Missie another treat, and placed all three back in their cage.

We sat talking until around 11:20, and then slowly everyone passed out.

When I awoke, it was around 4:30 AM. I looked around the room. Esme and Carlisle weren't on the couch, Alice and Jasper were asleep there, cuddled up instead. And Emmett and Rosalie were sleeping in the armchair. But what caught my attention was that I was on the other couch, laying sideways, with Edward laying right beside me, his breath blowing softly onto my neck, and his arm wrapped around my waist.

**Ha ha! So Edward and Bella have a little revolting side, eh? They aren't so innocent! Running from cops?! Really?! Anyways, please vote for my poll! Two weeks left!.. I think! xD Alright. I'll try so hard to have another chapter up by Monday! See ya!**


End file.
